


The Challenge

by Truetomorrow



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Explicit Language, M/M, dub-con, lol wut I tried, mention of rape, pretty clear lack of understanding of the male body
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-05
Updated: 2016-10-05
Packaged: 2018-08-19 15:22:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8214061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Truetomorrow/pseuds/Truetomorrow
Summary: Bones is tired of waiting around for Jim to catch on to his interest. He goes a bit overboard, but it certainly gets the results they both want.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Another old fic being posted here, unedited and unbetad.

"Bones? What the-- What are you doing?!" Jim's voice held an edge of sleepy hysteria as he watched his best friend--his very male, very straight best friend--tug down Jim's sleep pants. When Bones didn't respond, and continued at his task, Jim tried to back away, but suddenly found his hips held down. Now McCoy locked eyes with Jim and nearly growled at him to "stay still." Half in shock, Jim found he couldn't look away from Bones's eyes. Jim only realized his pants were gone when his friend's face disappeared from his direct vision. On a laugh, Jim managed "you pantsed me while in bed? Really man? Ha, too bad for you I don't wear--" 

"Shut up, kid." Now Bones's voice really did seem to be a growl, and Jim could only watch in amazement as Bones slid his hand over Jim's cock. His rather rapidly hardening cock. 

"Fuck off." Jim tried to roll away, but was pushed back flat on the bed with his friend hovering over him. "What? You're gonna rape me?" Again, the note of hysteria was back, but Bones only scowled dangerously and leaned in close. 

"You say no, and I stop, Jim. Otherwise, sit back and watch how easy it is to make you beg when you stop pretending. Believe me, kid, I have no need to resort to rape to get you, or myself, off." The Southern twang and drawl was strong in Bones's voice as his eyes darkened in mixed anger over a backdrop of lust. Before Jim could think of a way to respond, his friend leaned down and sucked Jim's cock into his mouth, holding down the hips that tried to jerk up. Bones's voice alone had short-circuited Jim's brain, but at this new sensation Jim let out an undignified moan that refused to be stifled. 

"'s only… a natural… ungh… bodily response. You should know this, Doctor." Although he put as much venom into his voice as he could, considering the current situation, he knew he sounded far from convincing. 

Pulling away with a soft 'pop', Bones smirked and, in a slightly husky voice, replied, "Now, now, if you had wanted me to stop, you could do it. Still can. But you want this--at least as much as I do. Fuck. Look at you already. So flushed, so hard…" Eyes blown and hips twitching, Jim could only bite his lip and glare as the other man smirked and moved back to Jim's cock. "God, you really are so hard already…" 

Once more, Jim couldn't hold back the noise he made as Bones wrapped his wet lips around Jim's cock. When Bones hummed his approval, Jim moved a hand to Bones's thick hair and made a small thrust with his hips. 

"Bones…" he whined, "Bones, please…" Perhaps his friend sent him a considering look, but he had been right on one major point: Jim wanted this at least as much as Bones did. And Jim was hardly one to turn down an opportunity like this--especially when it was Bones making feel so good. "Bones Bones Bones… you feel so good… don't stop. Fuuuuck…" He ended on a whine as Bones sped up and brought his hands in to join the party. One hand stroked Jim's cock every time Bones lifted his mouth to the tip, the other made itself busy with Jim's balls. 

Since he could already feel that he was close, Jim groaned when Bones sat up, only one hand active now, although it was at least the one on his cock. Bones stares at him as he stroked faster, watching the way Jim tossed his head back and made restless movements against the bed. When Jim began pleading and making more noises than actual words, Bones leaned down as if to put his lips back where Jim desperately needed them, looked into his fully blown blue eyes, and growled "Come for me, kid."

With a shout, Jim did just that, Bones's hand stroking Jim's cock to shoot his come right into Bones's waiting mouth which allowed him to keep his eyes open to watch Jim's orgasm. Jim whined as he came down, not able to get over the sight of his come on his best friend's face (not that he had tried to imagine how it would look, of course). And then Bones straddled his hips--how and when had Bones stripped?--and began jerking off over Jim's chest. With his left hand, Bones wiped at his chin and sucked his fingers clean, while continuing to stare at Jim's flushed face looking back up at him. 

"Dammit Jim. So fucking hot. I should tie you up right here and use you as my own personal fuck toy." Jim whimpered, and Bones continued in a deep drawl. "Yeah? You like that? God, you're so sexy when you come. If you could… If you could only see yourself… Especially right now…" Jim noticed a finger prodding his ass open, and he spread his legs with a moan. "So wanton. For me. Gonna make you mine, Jim. Make you come so hard you'll see stars…" Now it was two fingers, scissoring him open. And what kind of Captain would he be to have missed Bones opening the lube, or grabbing the dildo that was being slid into the hole a third finger had just helped stretch. Never had Bones looked so intent, or been more focused on one thing, though, so Jim was more than okay with his lack of observations.

The toy was cool and smooth, and just the right length and shape to hit him in all of the best places. But, as Bones's other hand returned to his own neglected cock, the dildo hit a particularly sensitive spot, and Jim yelped. "Too much! Bones, I can't…"

The older man only chuckled darkly and twisted the toy within Jim as he stroked himself one last time before coming with a groan over Jim's chest. After catching his breath, Bones leaned down to lick his come on Jim, his tongue finally making contact with his come splattered on Jim's nipple. "Oh, you can, kid. You can, and you will." 

And he did.


End file.
